justice_2033fandomcom-20200214-history
J'onn J'onzz (Earth 1)
J'onn J'onzz is the Martian Manhunter, one of the last survivors of the planet Mars, who came to Earth in search of justice and peace. History Life on Mars Roughly one million years ago, Mars was a living world, populated by a race of humanoids divided by skin color. However, one day the populace received a psychic warning, which the government perceived as a threat and recruited several of its people, including a young J'onn J'onzz to investigate. While on their mission, the government agent Ma'alefa'ak unveiled a double-cross, killing all of the subjects except J'onzz and then used their blood for a magic ritual that super-empowered J'onn - permanently, against his will. Hunting Ma'alefa'ak, J'onn discovered a monster - the cause of the psychic warning that had sent him on the mission in the first place. Taking the shape of J'onn J'onzz's son, the monster explained that it was the embodiment of the dying Martian biosphere, trying to warn the populace to help it. However, the embodiment decreed that they were unworthy, and Mars and the Martians died, throwing J'onn to Earth, where he lost himself in an infinity of identities before finally, one million years later, he attempted to become a hero once again. Justice League Soon after the formation of the Justice League, J'onn tried to join the team, under the hero identity of Martian Manhunter. Having forgotten his past, he could not give them answers about himself, which led to his brief tenure with the group ending in distrust and a fist-fight. Stormwatch J'onn, not left cynical from his expulsion from the Justice League, became a member of a group called Stormwatch, who protected Earth from super-powered threats in a more "professional" (rough but functionally covert) way. With Stormwatch, the Martian Mahunter helped fend off a war with creatures of the Moon. However, finding he was not at place with Stormwatch, J'onzz attempted to leave the group but realized that they would perceive his departure as a threat to the secrecy of the group. Therefore, to prevent them stopping him, J'onn wiped their memories of his membership entirely and vanished, searching for a place where he belonged. Justice League of America Martian Manhunter was later contacted by Amanda Waller to join her government-funded 'Justice League of America', which, unknown to the members, was constructed to combat the real Justice League if the heroes were to go rogue. J'onn was chosen as a foil for Superman. He was imprisoned during the Crime Syndicate attack, but used his powers to free Stargirl, enabling her to help save the day. Afterwards, they founded Justice League United, a non-national superteam which could bring superheroes together. The Epiphany While investigating a disappeared lunar astronaut, J'onn was attacked by foes who sparked his buried memories of his origin. Running back to Earth, he fought against an inexplicable wave of terror-bombings, dying as a result. However, his remains were gathered by a disparate group, who were compelled to bring the remains to a holy site in Ghana. Teleported to a paradoxical Mars, the group discovered that they were various aspects of J'onn's psyche, split off and given bodies, and that any or all of them could become the next Martian Manhunter. However, they also discovered they were being hunted by Ma'alefa'ak, the mastermind of the scheme, who wanted to use them as magical fuel to save Mars under his rule. After much conflict with Ma'alefa'ak, the group (including J'onn himself) was able to return the martians back to the past, save the human refugees stranded on Mars, and join together once again to form J'onn J'onzz as a whole. Dark Nights: Metal He goes to Thanagar to get more Nth Metal and rescues Hal and Mister Terrific from prison. Justice 2033 J'onn was one of the last members of the Justice League before their dissolvement. After Cyborg's disappearance, Manhunter and Batman worked tirelessly to track him and find what happened to him. At one point, J'onn suggested the idea that Brother Eye may have compromised his systems, as that could explain his disappearance. However, Batman claimed that was impossible. J'onn attended the funerals of every fallen League member. After the death of Bruce Wayne, J'onn met with the Flash, Superman, John Stewart, Aquawoman, Starman, Hawkgirl, and Hawkman in the Hall of Justice. Together, they decided the only way to fully defeat Brother Eye was do give him what he wanted: the destruction of the Justice League. That day, they agreed to publicly disband the Justice League and go their separate ways. J'onn ended up settling down as John Jones in Gotham City, working as a private investigator. Soon enough, one of his investigations ran parallel to a secretive team of vigilantes: the Outsiders. J'onn revealed himself as Martian Manhunter and offered his assistance in taking down a gang roided out on Venom. Afterwards, Red Hood and Batgirl offered him a place on the team. He graciously accepted. After several years of working in Gotham, J'onn assisted the Red Hood, now Batman, and the others in protecting the city from Brother Eye. Shortly after, J'onn traveled with Jason to Coast City to take down Darkseid and save the Earth, along with other heroes. A month later, the group reconvened in Gotham and plotted to take down Brother Eye for good. Soon, with Brother Eye gone, the team formed as the new Justice League. Taking on the responsibility to reorganize this new League, J'onn resigned from the Outsiders. Powers and Abilities Powers * Martian Physiology ** Extrasensory Input ** Martian Vision *** X-Ray Vision *** Telescopic Vision *** Thermal-Blast ** Telepathy *** Mind Control ** Telekinesis *** Flight ** Malleable Form *** Intangibilityah *** Invisibility *** Elasticity *** Size Alteration ** Invulnerability ** Regeneration ** Decelerated Aging ** Self-Sustenance ** Superhuman Reflexes ** Superhuman Speed ** Superhuman Strength * Manhunter Augmentation As a living weapon of the martian race, J'onn J'onzz grew into a few powers others of his species did not. Such as the ability to arsenalize his metamorphic biomass in more creative and unconventional ways. ** Organic Construct Creation: J'onn showcased the ability to metamorphose advanced bio-organic weaponry from his own body at will, all of which is powered by his psychokinetic energies as both an energy source and munition's generator. *** Biological Wears Fabrication: The Martian Manhunter is capable of divesting pieces of his own biomass as perishable armaments, equipment or protective wear which he can use or share with others. ** Bio-Fusion: J'onn's shapeshifting abilities are so pronounced he could fuse himself into whatever substance he wished too. Turning a mechanical martian city sized battle suit into a new body with which he could pilot and operate. *** Absorbing Replication ** Bio-Fission: He could even replicate himself to an almost indefinite degree, creating thousands if not millions of multi-colored cast off's of himself by force of will. J'onn can just as simply re-absorb his duplicates back into himself if needed. *** Aspect Expulsion: Whenever J'onn replicates he often pushes parts of his psyche out into the world as well, with many of his duplicates embodying a portion of his own core personality. ** Adaptation: What truly sets a Manhunter class Martian's metamorphosis apart from other Martian's is the spontaneous adjustment of their Sub-molecular physiology on the fly. Be it with or without conscious thought in order to overcome most any kind of threat. Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) * Hunting * Investigation: J'onn is an experienced detective thanks to his time as a manhunter on Mars and as a cop on Earth. Weaknesses * Vulnerability to Fire Trivia * J'onn Jonzz was born in 1,000,003 BCE. See Also *Mikita Bass *M'yrrn J'onzz *Sha'sheen J'onzz *M'yri'ah J'onzz *K'hym J'onzz *M'gann M'orzz *Green Martians *Guild of Detection *Middleton Police Department *Justice 2033 Vol 1 1 Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Martians Category:Justice League Members